fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Incinerators
The Incinerators chapter are a 15th Founding, non-compliant codex astartes chapter of unknown origin. The chapter has a history of homage, betrayal, and war, but has continued to stubbornly serve the Imperium and the Emperor. Since the time of their founding, the chapter has held a burning hatred for xenos life akin to that of a blazing furnace, and has taken it upon themselves since the time of the 38th Millenium to crusade endlessly against the xenos menace. History Pre-Heresy (36th Millennium - Mid-36th Millennium) Before the large-scale betrayal that they fought in, the Incinerators were already a non-compliant codex chapter, and used a variety of pyro-based weaponry. They had received much attention from both the Inquisition and Codex-compliant chapter such as the Ultramarines for their neglection of the Codex Astartes ''in favor of their own guidelines and rules. The Adamos Heresy (Late-36th Millennium - Early-37th Millennium) (HEAVY CONSTRUCTION, WILL BE UPDATED ASAP) Post-Heresy (38th Millennium - Present) (HEAVY CONSTRUCTION, WILL BE UPDATED ASAP) Notable Campaigns *'Torching of Pyrrhus (618.M41 - 621.M41) -''' Captain Galenos led the First Company against the vile Death Guard led by the Daemon Prince Achaeus the Foul upon the planet of Pyrrhus. The terrible conflict would cost the Incinerators many of their veterans, but eventually ended with Galenos beheading Achaeus with his Power Halberd. It would take the next year or so for Pyrrhus to be completely rid of the taint that the Plague God had bestowed, but the Imperium was eventually victorious. *'Pacification of Alexius (633.M41 - 635.M41) -' Captain Galath and the 9th Company of Incinerators were sent to fight alongside the Marines Malevolent under the command of Captain Nevac to quell the recent uprisings of a warband known as the Evening Wolves within the Oriens Sector. While the warband was defeated and their leader slain, the two Imperial Forces came to blows after the questionable acts of the Marines Malevolent began to scavenge and loot for weapons and armor from both ally and enemy casualties. Tensions had already been high during the Pacification, and after Captain Nevac slandered Galath's honor and position as a Captain, both Companies began to tear each other to pieces, and were only stopped once Agents of the Holy Ordo Hereticus were called to quell the conflict from extremely concerned Planetary Govenors, who were worried that their Sector would once again be embroiled in conflict. Ultimately, Captain Nevac was executed for ordering his subordinates to loot the possibly tainted equipment of the Evening Wolves. Captain Galath himself was questioned, but was ultimately deemed clear of any heresy. The entirety of the Oriens Sector was put under Inquisitorial Review until further notice. *'War of Advenus II (639.M41 - 643.M41) -' The War of Advenus II saw the Honored First, Second, and Third Companies wage war against the foul xenos of Waaagh! Rodzik within the Genesis System. Led by the Brazed Warden himself, Advenus II became a bloodbath as the Incinerators mercilessly cut down the Orks one by one. In the end, the War came down to a duel between Soratus and Warlord Rodzik within the Hive City of New Angelos, where the two enemies fought long and hard. Howbeit in the end Soratus ripped Rodzik's head off it's esophagus, taking the head as a morbid trophy. *'Discovery of Blackstone Fortress Morbosa (679.M41) -' During the 41st Millenium, in the far out reaches of the Perseus Arm the Incinerators' First, Third, and Fourth Companies came to the wreck of a Blackstone Fortress. These ancient weapons had been used by the Old Ones during the War of Heaven against the C'tan. What was more was that it was believed by the Imperium that all remaining Blackstone Fortresses were in the possession of the dreaded Warmaster of Chaos Abaddon the Despoiler since the end of the Gothic War. Making the necessary preperations, the Fourth Company and one squad of Elite Terminator Veterans of the First boarded Blackstone Fortress Morbosa in hopes that they could take the fortress for the Imperium. *'Scorching of Hastilimus VI (692.M41 - 693.M41) -' *'Third Battle of Lux Aeterna (774.M41 - 779.M41) -' *'Purging of Tomb World Noranu (785.M41 - 787.M41) -' *'Liquidation of Mastiles (883.M41) -' Brazed Warden Soratus Arcun led his Honor Guard and First Company of Incinerators to fight alongside the Executioners' First Company led by High Executioner Arkash Hakkon in order to destroy the Chaos Warband known as the Anguishers. The campaign eventually ended with the execution of the Daemon Prince Marbas the Tormented at the hands of both Soratus Arcun and Hakkon, and the excoriation of the Dark Apostle Lucifer the False Whisperer by the hands of Odyss Incudes and Lord Speaker of the Dead Thulsa Kane. The two chapters departed on amicable terms and little to say to one another. Chapter Organization The Incinerators have a limit of 1800 marines ever since the chapter began their never-ending crusade against the xenos menace are their own ghosts from the past. The chapter is organized into 10 companies of 180 astartes maximum, and each astartes within the chapter is equipped with a pyro-weapon of their choice along with the weapons a normal astartes of their position would be granted to possess. Recruitment Despite their endless crusade, the Incinerators maintain a designated homeworld known as Lux Aeterna, a populous Mining World which is then protected by the company of Incinerators with the least amount of members within their ranks at that time. The chapter does this because the company with the least amount of brothers within their ranks is not only meant to protect the homeworld, but is also able to receive new members and replenish their numbers. While the process of recruiting new astartes does not differ from other chapters entirely, the final test for Incinerator neophytes are tested by a ritual known as the Initiation of Fire. This ritual has neophytes combat each other with hand flamers and combat knives. The victor goes on to become a full-fledged astartes, where the loser is held back and must retry the final test against a new opponent until he is victorious. If he should fail more than three times, the initiate is then transformed into a dead-minded servitor. Deathwatch Service Incinerator astartes make for prominent allies within a Deathwatch Kill-Team, as they carry over their knowledge and weaponry from their chapter's long crusade against the xenos menace. To add onto this, Incinerators are more than willing to serve within the Deathwatch as they still fight against the evil xenos that their chapter is fighting, and feel right at home while serving within a Kill-Team. Chapter Fleet *''Firebrand ''- Unknown Class, Flagship of the Incinerators chapter, serves as mobile fortress when chapter is away on crusade. Heavily armored, and is under constant vigilance by a group of five Nova-class Frigates, known as Inferno Squadron. *''Phantasm of Aeterna ''- Battle Barge, 2nd Company. *''Blazing Disposition ''- Battle Barge, 3rd Company. *''Frenetic Kiln'' - Strike Cruiser, 4th Company. *''Animus of Ash ''- Strike Cruiser, 5th Company. *''Phoenix Lance ''- Strike Cruiser, 6th Company. *''Wrath of Hephaestus ''- Strike Cruiser, 7th Company. *''Phantom of Smoke ''- Strike Cruiser, 8th Company. *''Angel of Fire ''- Strike Cruiser, 9th Company. *''Incandescence ''- Strike Cruiser, 10th Company. Combat Doctrine The Incinerators use a variety of weapons that correspond with their endless crusade against the xenos, such as flame-based weapons and: Weapons *'Promethium Grenades - '''Specialized explosives that discharge powerful flames. Used to combat xenos and enemies without heavy armor. *'Bolter-mounted Shield ' Notable Incinerators *'Brazed Warden Soratus Arcun''' - The Chapter's current and Eighth Brazed Warden, Soratus Arcun has lead the Incinerators for several hundred years. Extremely dangerous, as well as extremely respected, Arcun has stood upon at least a hundred battlefields in his lifetime, and has won dozens upon dozens of these campaigns. Soratus spearheaded the War of Advenus II, single handedly fighting and slaying the Ork Warboss leading the large Ork force upon the surface. This is just one of his many achievements upon the battlefield, and there are even rumors that he has stood up against a Tyranid Hierophant upon the battlefield. *'Champion Agathon Primium' - Champion of Soratus Arcun and leader of the Inicnerators' Honor Guard. Agathon is a well-respected veteran among the Incinerators Chapter, and has stayed by the Brazed Warden's side ever since his elevation as Leader of the Honor Guard. *'Lord Apothecary Asclepius Nonus' - Chief Apothecary and Keeper of the Lineage, Asclepius is an avid believer in the Emperor of Mankind and has done everything in his power to make sure that the chapter's gene-seed is kept pure and safe from those who would harm his chapter's lineage. *'Forgemaster Cyras Quartes' - Lord of the Forge and chief executive of all technology within the chapter. Cyras was not only the one to develop the Promethium Grenades that are used by the Incinerators to this day, but he has also shared his skills and mechanicus knowledge within the ranks of the Deathwatch. *'Lord Librarian Arcadius Kratos' - A powerful psyker and Chief Librarian of the chapter, Arcadius is rarely seen upon the battlefield. However, when he is called to serve amongst his brothers and slay the Imperium's enemies, it is a terrifying sight indeed. Arcadius has been rumored to have the capability of burning an entire forest of trees down to ashes within seconds of casting his ethereal flames. However, this is an uncommon sight and Kratos spends most of his time training lesser level librarians within the chapter. *'Fleetmaster Myron Aetius' - Knowledgeable without compare in the art of Void Combat among his peers, Myron is always granted fleet combat when his chapter calls upon his skills. Prideful, and yet humble all the same, Myron - while knowing full well he possesses the greatest understanding of Void Warfare - is always known to applaud his brothers for their knowledge in other fields of combat. *'Reclusiarch Odyss Incudes' - Author of The Catechism of Hate, Incudes is an avid believer in hatred of the Emperor's enemies, and has become known for his unyielding faith in such regard. A mighty warrior as well as a well-respected Priest, Odyss answers to no one other than the Brazed Warden himself. Many of his brothers ask him to preach them before for after great wars, something which he does with great euphoria. *'Captain Galenos' - Captain Galenos - the Savior of Aeterna - is the current Captain of the 1st Company; The Heralds of Hate. Dressed in his ancient set of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor known as the Mail of Hate, Galenos is most notable for slaying the Daemon Prince Achaeus the Foul of the Death Guard Traitor Legion during the Torching of Pyrrhus. Alongside his archaic Mail of Hate, Galenos also wields an ancient power halberd, which he used to slay Achaeus. His title, the Savior of Aeterna, was bestowed upon him after he slew the Hive Tyrant leading Splinter Fleet Titanus during the Third Battle of Aeterna, another one of his notable achievements. *'Captain Hallias' - Captain Hallias - the Warrior of Spite - is the current Captain of the 2nd Company; The Firemongers. Hallias single-handedly led the PDF forces of Ghranox Primus in defending their homeworld from a rising feral ork incursion during his pilgrimage to said world after a failed campaign upon the world of Tephelyos against the Necrons. *'Captain Thales' - *'Captain Tychon' - *'Captain Archard' - *'Captain Lorenzo' - *'Captain Julius' - *'Captain Akantha' - *'Captain Galath' - *'Scout-Captain Solon' - *'Venerable Numen' - The Chapter's Second Brazed Warden and Venerable Dreadnought. Numen had been kept in Statis for centuries after he somehow sustained major injuries during a titanic duel against a Necron Canoptek Tomb Stalker. However, during the dark time in the Chapter's history known as the Incendium Heresy, Numen was awoken by the Captain of the Second Company in order to take upon the mantle of Brazed Warden once more until such qualms could be solved. Afterwards, Numen returned into his hibernation state, declaring that if such an event would occur ever again, he would not hesitate to burn his chapter to ashes. He has never been awoken since that day. *'Company Champion Ustulio Nibus' - One of the Chapter's greatest warriors. Nibus is the Champion of the 2nd Company, and has slain more than his fair share of xenos of the past two centuries. He was known to slay an Ork Warboss upon the surface of Abyssus X, a Dark Eldar Archon upon its own ship in orbit of Ustrina II, and even an Eldar Autarch upon the highest floor of an ancient ruin built upon Trucido VI. In combat, Ustulio carries a large combat shield of burnished orange, a double-edged chainsword handed down by the previous Champion of his Company, and at least three Promethium Grenades. Relations with Other Chapters Because they stray away from the Codex astartes in various degrees, the Incinerators have an overall capricious relationship with chapters that adhere heavily to the writings of Roboute Guilliman, such as his sons of the Ultramarines and their successors. While Codex-compliant chapters may scold them for not following Guilliman's guidelines, they may also praise them for never faltering in their crusade against the xenos menace. An example of this would be the Space Marines of the Iron Scorpions chapter, of which the Incinerators have encountered upon the battlefield a number of times. These astartes follow their own adaptation of the Codex Astartes known as The Thirteen Commandments of Iron. The Incinerators were known to come to blows with the Space Marines of the Marines Malevolent during the crusade known as the Pacification of Alexius after the Marines Malevolent gave complete disregard for civilian casualties and went so far as to loot the corpses of fallen space marines, whether they be from their own chapter, their fellow loyalists, or even the heretics of the warband they had been sent to purge from the surface of the world. Needless to say the Incinerators have not been on fair terms with these (as they have deemed) corsairs since that campaign. Chapter Relics *''The Catechism of Hate'' - A tome written by the current Reclusiarch, Odyss Incudes, this scripture delves into various concepts of hate, abhorring, and so forth. Kept in statis within the Brazed Citadel's Reclusiam, many brothers often visit the chamber to listen to the Revered Odyss read from this ancient tome. *''Hands of Ares'' - Twin Mezoa Pattern Power Fists wielded by the Brazed Warden. A twin-linked flamer is welded together with the right gauntlet, and an Ultima Pattern Meltagun is welded with the left. The Chapter icon is impressed upon the left gauntlet, and the names of the Chapter's previous leaders are inscribed upon the right. *''Mail of Hate'' - The Chapter's only set of Cataphractii Pattern Terminator Armor which is currently used by the First Captain Galenos. It is a topic of debate amongst other chapters as to how the Incinerators still have possession of such an archaic suit, though none amongst the living truly have all the facts, even among the Incinerators. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! "Say what you will about the Inciderators, they may be hateful, persistant bastards but there is no one I would rather have on my side in a war for attrition" -Saracen, the Voidwalker of the Star Reapers Gallery Sheildbolter.png|A bolter-mounted shield, standard issue for the Chapter's Flamebearers. IncineratorPostHeresy.png|Incinerators Chapter Pre-Heresy Colour Scheme. Incinerators Chart4.png|Incinerators' Chapter Organization Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:15th Founding Category:Space Marines